


Kingdom Come

by Ratha_FireSong



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bilbo Healer, M/M, Shire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratha_FireSong/pseuds/Ratha_FireSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili is the exile crown prince of the Durin line who has found himself in the Shire. It is the dead of winter and he can no longer go on with his journey only to fall into the care of Bilbo Baggins, the local healer of Hobbiton. The pair slowly become close friends and Bilbo offers his home to the dwarf until he knows what he wants to do next. There are secrets that lay hidden in Fili's heart that he wishes not to tell the hobbit, but sooner or later he must tell him the reason for his exile and defend his new home from a shadow that has followed him from the Blue Mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh I couldn't help but start up another series. I love the pairing of Fili/Bilbo dearly. Also this is sorta a gift series for my new friend Kannibal on tumblr. I love you hun, hope you enjoy Kingdom Come!

The snow fell silently around the blond dwarf as he made his way through the thick blanket of white in his path. It had snowed for five days and it was already reaching up to his knees. Fili could not keep treading out in the cold any longer, or face blackened and numb limbs from the freezing temperature.  If that wasn’t bad enough, the young dwarf already had a gash on his cheek and multiple cuts and bruises under his thick wool clothing. He had been running for weeks from the Blue Mountains and had run into the arms of a small orc hoard of ten or so dark creatures. Fili had managed to cut down a few of them before tumbling down a cliff to safety.

Now he was regretting his actions limping with a stiff leg and his head pounding from the fall. He had to stay awake as best as he could or he could pass out and die in the cold. Fili kept moving, rubbing his hands against his chest in his wool tunic to keep them warm as long as possible. The light was starting to fade quickly around the blond dwarf and he looked up at the sky almost fearfully. He could not survive another night out in the cold and his wounds were taking a toll. The fever was already setting in and instead of cold, he felt hot. A few beads of sweat rolled down his neck and he only wished he could take his fur cloak off, but that was a death wish.

There were small lights in the distance among the rolling hills and Fili found himself drawn to the warmth that they promised. This land was strange to him, but he had been traveling south for a long time now and had already come past the borders of his former home. This was the farthest Fili had ever been from the Blue Mountains in his whole life and nothing was familiar to him. From what he could gather this land was known as The Shire and the residents were known as hobbits or halflings. He had never seen a halfling before, but from what he had heard from the men folk that they were beings of small stature, smaller then he was, and had simple lives as farmers. They were peaceful folk that rarely left their land. It was a good land to come to when one has been hurt and exiled from one’s own homeland.

When Fili came near, he saw that the lights were actually windows in the hills themselves. Each hill had a few windows and a large round door. There were some chimney tops with smoke rolling out of the top from the hearth fires inside. Fili longed to walk inside and rest his hurt body in a bed or even the floor in front of the fire place.

A dizzy feeling washed over the young dwarf and he closed his eyes tightly feeling his stomach lurch. It was not a good sign. He limped into the small town (Fili saw a sign that read “Hobbiton” in the Common Tongue) and walked along the snow covered paths. A few of the small hobbits looked up at him with fright for around his waist hung his sword. They seemed to have never seen weapons before or at least this was a rare thing that had never really happened in their home. If they were nervous around the dwarf because of just glancing at his weapon then this must be a truly peaceful place since there was no need for combat.

After a few minutes of walking, Fili could go no further and sat down in front of a small hobbit hill. He leaned against the white fence and turned his head to the side to see the words “Bag End” written on a sign. Odd name for a home, but Fili did not feel like he should argue with someone who had a home. They could name it whatever they wanted.

“Excuse me,” A timid voice sounded from in front of Fili, “Are you alright?”

Bilbo Baggins was a quiet hobbit that had normally lived on his own at his home in Bag End. Rarely did the hobbit had any visitors (to his horror it was normally the Sackvill Baggins), but tonight he stumbled upon a dwarf sitting in front of his home. The golden hair hobbit was dressed up warmly in a woolen coat and a red scarf wrapped around his neck and face to keep the wind off his face. He had been making his rounds as the town healer, but the snow storm had gotten so badly he could only see the hobbit close by his home.

“Sir?” Bilbo leaned down and looked at the blond dwarf closely. He could see the red mark on his face and a purple bruise at the edge of his hair line from an unknown cause. There were flush on the stranger’s cheeks from a fever from what Bilbo could tell. He could not leave him out here in the cold even if he was a stranger since his oath as a healer would not allow such a thing. He offered his small hand out to the dwarf and gave him a small smile.

“Here take my hand. I’ll take you inside and fix you up,” He smiled softly at him, “My name is Bilbo Baggins.”

Fili looked at the hand for a time before taking it gently and pulling himself up. He stumbled a little and leaned against the startled hobbit feeling his strength failing him. Bilbo let out cry and wrapped an arm around him to keep him up.

“O-Oh alright, I guess I will have to help you up to the house.” Bilbo stuttered as he allowed Fili to lean against him and walked up his small path. It took him a little while with the dwarf’s weight upon him, but once he moved the stranger about he could reach for the door and open it fairly easily.

His home was warm and the heat was a welcomed feeling to the hobbit since he had been looking after Gaffer after he had taken a bad fall from a sheet of ice. His head had a knot from the accident and he had been sick for a few days. The worse was over with at least and Bilbo was glad of it. The dwarf leaning on his shoulder groaned and he could feel the heat from the fever grow. The best thing was to get the dwarf to his bedroom and undress him so the fever would not go to his head.

It took the pair sometime before Bilbo laid the dwarf down with a small grunt. Even if he was only slightly taller than him, he was much heavier then he thought. Bilbo went to work on untying the stranger’s laces on his cloak and outer heavy clothing. Each layer was soaked from the winter snow and was thrown to the ground with a wet splat. He was glad that the dwarf was semiconscious throughout this situation to help move his weak arms and legs. Soon enough the blond dwarf was laying in the bed in his small clothing panting heavily.

It was a bad sign that the fever was spreading and Bilbo quickly threw his warm clothing off onto the chair in the corner. Bilbo went to the kitchen and pumped cold water into a bowl as well as gathered dried herbs from the pantry for a tea. He also located his family’s book of recipes that had been passed down from his Took ancestors.

He returned to the whimpering dwarf and placed a wet wash cloth upon his forehead. The dwarf hissed at the contact, but his eyes fluttered open. Bilbo stared at those pale blue eyes for just a moment and blushed a little after he realized he was staring too long. He turned his attention to the open book and crushed some dried herbs into a small bowl with a few drops of oil and water to soften it into a paste. Bilbo took another wash cloth to clean the gash before he smeared the herbal paste upon it. There would be a scar no doubt, but at least the dwarf would live. Once he had the tea the fever would also go down.

“Fili,” The dwarf whispered softly, “My name is Fili.”

Bibo smiled at the dwarf, known as Fili, and took the rag from his forehead. “It is very nice to meet you Fili, though I am sorry about the events surrounding our meeting.” He swirled the cloth in the cool water and rang it out so he could rub it over his warm neck and chest. A sigh of relief came from Fili’s lips as he lay back a little, but found the headboard uncomfortable.

“Oh please Fili hold on,” Bilbo moved over and propped the pillow up so his guest could lie back, “Is that better?”

“Much.” Fili leaned back again and closed his eyes. He could feel his body start to shut down from the warmth and comfort he felt in the bed. It was the first time in weeks he had been in a bed as comfortable as this one. He was thanking Aulë over and over for his good fortune and the gifted healer who was sitting next to him even if he felt like he didn’t deserve such kindness. Fili heard Bilbo leave the room for a few minutes thinking he would be allowed to sleep finally, but he felt a warm cup pressed against his lips.

“Drink this,” Bilbo said in a soothing, but firm voice, “It will help your fever.”

Fili did was he was told, but he found the taste bitter and hard to swallow. His hobbit healer would stop tipping the cup against his lips to give him a moment to take his medicine, but he made him drink it all down.

“I’m sorry it doesn’t taste good but it will really help the fever go down.”

“You could have given me a warning.” Fili coughed a little and laid his head back down.

“You would still have to drink it all the same.” Bilbo said with his hands on his hips.

“Quite a bossy hobbit, aren’t you Mister Baggins,” Fili grinned a little.

“This bossy hobbit saved your life, so you better listen to him.” The hobbit placed the cool rag back upon his guest’s forehead. Fili kept his smile upon his lips as he sighed into the soft pillow. Even if this hobbit was a bossy fellow, he was very grateful for the help. Sleep soon took the dwarf and he snored softly in what little peace he had.

Bilbo shook his head a little at the guest in his bed and sighed heavily. His own eyes were heavy, but he had no bed to lie in now with Fili taking it for the night, or at least he believed it was for this one night. He did not get any more information about the dwarf then his name. Why would a dwarf be in the Shire? They did not have many travelers come to their land let alone dwarves. Most of the time the Big Folk would come and trade with them if one of their traders could not make the journey to Bree, but never any dwarves. These wounds were also puzzling to the hobbit since they seemed to have been made from fighting of some kind.

Fili whimpered in his sleep and tossed and turned in his sleep. It seemed that he was suffering from night terrors and he would only become even sicker if they continued. Bilbo pressed a cool cloth to his forehead and tried to sooth the dwarf. Whatever trouble this dwarf had been through, it had scarred him in his mind greatly. He felt pity for Fili and pulled the covers up over his chest to keep him warm.

“Kili…” Fili muttered between his small groans and sobs, “I’m…so sorry Kili…”

“Kili?” Bilbo repeated with confusion in his eyes as he watched Fili sleep. There was a peek of a tattoo under the dwarf’s tunic and he pushed it aside to see an odd design on his shoulder he had seen before from somewhere. Maybe in one of his books, but he was not sure? The tattoo stood out in his mind and he knew if he did not research about it there was no way he would sleep tonight.

With a small sigh, Bilbo stood up and left the dwarf to sleep as best as he could and went to his personal library. His fingers brushed over his collections and personal writings until he found the book he was looking for; a book of dwarven culture one of the men from Bree traded him for an herbal remedy. The book fell open on the table and the hobbit moved his fingers over the crisp tan pages until he found the symbol the blond dwarf had tattooed on his shoulder.

“This symbol is worn by…” Bilbo’s eyes widen and he almost dropped the book in his hands, “The crown prince of the Durin line.”

His head whipped over towards the door of his room and he grew pale. There was a dwarven prince lying in his bed beaten and bruised from Valar knows what. But why would the crown prince be in the Shire and not in his kingdom? Whatever reason Fili had, he was there now in Bilbo’s care wither he liked it or not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo acts as a local healer of Hobbiton so he tends to make rounds, many during the week when it is winter.

Fili never liked to dream. He did not like to feel as if control was just out of his reach and the images that would come to him he could not stop. His little brother always had good dreams – dreams of adventure and of life. For as long as Fili could remember, he had bad dreams sometimes verging on night terrors that would cause him to toss and turn in his bed hurting anyone who came near. Kili was the only one who could calm his fears and hold him throughout the whole night. Now he was no longer in his familiar bed or had his brother’s warmth next to him.

His dreams were filled with violent images of battle, orc blades crashing against dwarven iron and steel, and the shouts of his brother next to him. It was all a blur and his whole body would tense and not allow him to relax. It was as if his mind was trying to turn back to time to that day he had become an exile, but his body was rejecting it.

A cool sensation washed over his whole being and he let out a small sigh leaning into the hand that placed the wash cloth there. His eyes slowly opened and he groaned from the ache that filled his limbs. Slowly, he was remembering where he was and the hobbit Bilbo who was sitting next to him in a chair. He saw the dark circles under his eyes and the disheveled state of his clothing. Bilbo must have been sitting by his side most of the night.

The sun was coming up over the hill and golden light was growing throughout the room. It was the first time the sun had come out since the snow storm. From what he could see, the room was warm and rich with brown and white colors and the smell of spices and herbs wafted through the room. Fili found it comforting and he turned his head to face the healer he owed so much to.

“You stayed with me all night?”

“I had to,” Bilbo smiled a little and turned away to crush some more herbs in his stone bowl, “You have very bad night terrors. You would thrash around and mutter in your sleep so much that I had to somehow find a way to sooth you back to sleep.”

Fili raised a confused eye brow at his new friend.

“I-I do not think how lulled you back to sleep is any of your business.” Bilbo stuttered and started to mix the herbal salve.

The hobbit did not want to admit that he had sung to Fili and stroked through his blond hair when his terrors became almost unbearable. It seemed to be the only way that Fili seemed to calm down. Not all healing he had learned from his mother were of herbs – a true healer knew that the simplest touch could be better than the herbs in the remedies. Many times when Bilbo was sick as a child, his mother would simply stroke along his hair to make him feel better or if he had pulled something her fingers would rub the aching spot in his body until he felt better. She had always told him that the power of healing hands was his most cherished gift.

Once he finished mixing the oils and herbs, Bilbo moved closer and unlaced the tunic slowly. Fili looked down at him with pink dusting his cheeks under his blond beard, but the hobbit ignored it. He rubbed the paste over some of the cuts and bruises on his chest. The silence grew between them and Bilbo heard Fili’s breath quickened after he rubbed his fingers along his skin. Of course it was not intimate at all; he was the dwarf’s healer not a frisky Took trying to bed him. He pulled his hands away after he finished patching Fili up and gathered his tools up.

“You need to rest as much as you can,” Bilbo whispered, “I will make you breakfast since I can tell you haven’t eaten in a while. A hardy meal would be what you want, but you need to take it easy.”

“So not ten plates full of food?”

“Far from it!” Bilbo stared at his guest and huffed a bit at the puppy eyed look on his face, “You would throw everything back up.”

“But I am starved!”

“My point!””

They both stared at each other stubbornly not letting up on their side, but after a few minutes it was Fili who turned his blue eyed gaze away from the hobbit and sighed. Knowing he had won that round, Bilbo went to the kitchen to fix their breakfast. While he cooked over the stove Bilbo kept thinking about how he had yelled at a prince. He yelled at a dwarven crown prince! He could not believe that he had that much courage, or maybe it was stupidity. But then he was surprised at Fili’s reaction and standing down to his commands like that. Would not royalty be more stern and prideful to let a small hobbit like him order him about? Whatever the reason was, he was glad that Fili listened to him.

Bilbo was a skillful cook by hobbit’s standards, and he did not know if dwarves liked the food he would make. But food was food so he made sure to make a couple of eggs cooked with tomatoes and fresh greens from his garden that he had rationed before the long winter as well as some sausages and chopped up potatoes with a bit of sea salt. It would fill his stomach, but in small enough portions for Fili to keep it down before his stomach can adjust to having regular food again.

The face that the young dwarf made when he returned with his plate of food was very rewarding and Bilbo smiled as he watched him eat until he started to gorge on his food far too quickly. He grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled it away from the plate with a stern look in his eyes.

“Master Fili,” Bilbo said as he sighed softly trying to keep calm, “I told you, your stomach can not handle a lot of food all at once. It also won’t do you any good to eat so fast that you will upset your stomach and vomit up everything you had eaten.”

“Forgive me…” Fili whispered softly, “I just haven’t eaten in so long.”

“Forgiven.” Bilbo could not imagine what it would be like to go without food for even a few days to had eaten like the dwarf had done just now. It was beyond him.

“And you can just call me Fili.” Fili smiled over at Bilbo and started to eat again, but much slower by the advisement of his hobbit healer.

“I would feel odd calling you Fili since you are a prince after all.”

The soft clink of metal against the plate made Bilbo look up at Fili and found him staring at him with a mixture of horror and surprise. Was that not something that was widely known? From what was translated in the book, the crown prince was a place of honor among dwarves and the Durin line was the most renowned and strongest dwarven line of their race. It was written in the book that the Durin line was one of the seven dwarven fathers that first walked Middle-Earth.

“How do you know this?” Fili set down his fork on the plate and looked seriously at the hobbit. His heart was pounding in his chest not wishing to explain about his heritage.

“Well,” The hobbit’s cheeks flushed and he pulled out a leather bound book with runes etched onto the front in the dwarven language, “This book was from a man who lived in Bree who traveled around the Blue Mountains, or at least he said he did. He had taken the book from a dwarf companion and kept it for a number of years while he traveled in the company of dwarves until he could no longer do so. His grandson caught a breathing sickness and traded the book for an herbal remedy.”

Fili took the book and opened it slowly to look through it and judged if he knew the writing. It was Dwalin’s writing alright, he could recognize it anywhere. Even if he was the master at arms, he was a skillful writer as well and had been missing this book for quite a long time. It was an odd fate that it appeared in the hands of a small hobbit of the Shire – a hobbit who was taking care of him. His fingers brushed over the crest of the crown prince of Durin. Dwalin must have drawn this when his uncle Thorin was young.

“It is a book that my uncle’s friend Dwalin wrote a long time ago, before I was born.” Fili closed the book and handed it back to his host, “It is a record of many customs and practices of our race, but from what I could see most of it is not translated into the Common Tongue. If another dwarf would have seen this in your position, it would have been taken from you. Our customs and language is very secretive.”

“I must ask your forgiveness then,” Bilbo bowed his head almost as if he was ashamed, “I was only curious about your mark.” His trembling fingers brushed over the tattoo that peeked out from under his tunic. Fili’s skin was warm and their eyes locked for only a second before he pulled his hand from him.

“You are right, it is the mark of the crown prince, but I am an exile.”

“E-Exile? Why?”

Fili’s silence spoke in volumes to the hobbit and he closed his mouth quickly on the matter. There was some things that should not be spoken of especially to someone they had just met. He took the plates from the dwarf and smiled nervously at him.

“You should try to move around just a little before taking another nap. It will help the digestion.” He said before leaving Fili to himself.

The prince looked down at his hands for a while and thought about his home in the Blue Mountains. He missed it dearly and he missed his mother and little brother. He missed Ori’s knitting in the library and Bofur’s children’s toys he would make for the children of the local town. He even missed Thorin’s stern, but proud looks he could give him when he was in the practice yard with his brother. Kili. That name was like a stab in his heart and he knew he could not go back home because of what he had done.

But this was no time to dwell upon the past and he needed to get better soon. He did not need to bother his hobbit healer any longer then he should. Fili swung his legs out from the small bed and pressed down on the wooden flood only to hiss in pain. The leg that had been knocked about had grown stiff and a throbbing sensitive moved up from his ankle to his knee. He lay back on the bed and closed his eyes tightly trying to allow the pain to pass.

Two warm hands lay upon his thigh and he felt fingers working the muscle. He opened his eyes and saw Bilbo kneeling on the ground in front of the bed massaging his leg with skill. The sight alone was enough to send his blood pumping to other areas besides his face and he had to place his arm over his eyes to ignore that pleasurable feeling. But Fili had to admit the hard rubbing that traveled down his leg helped the pain a lot and he started to breathe easier. The hobbit lifted his leg a little and pushed his foot back so he was pressing his heel down, stretching the muscle after the massage.

“You had pulled a muscle,” Bilbo muttered as he repeated the motions on his foot, “I should have worked your leg before you tried to get up.”

“N-No that is fine. I should have said something about my leg a while ago, I was just very comfortable.”

They both smiled at each other while Bilbo continued his work with his skillful hands. When the hobbit thought that it was enough, he let go of his leg and allowed him to press down on the floor. Fili didn’t feel as much pain as he did before and he felt that he could walk around with ease. With Bilbo’s help, the blond dwarf stood up and shifted his weight back and forth between his legs until he was satisfied that he would not fall over.

“You have a fine skill Master Baggins.”

Bilbo blushed a little and helped the dwarf over towards the living room so he could walk around in the warmth of the fire. He was very proud of his herbal skills, but for some reason his stomach made back flips at the compliment.

“Bilbo,” Fili looked over at the hobbit confused, “If you wish for me to just call you Fili, you can call me Bilbo.”

“Oh yes, right.” Fili laughed and peeked out the small window in front of a desk with papers and books scattered about it from Bilbo’s stories he had written and remedies he had been compiling into a book for the future.  The sun shone on the snow making it almost blinding to look out at and Fili had to shield his eyes a bit until his eyes could focus on the landscape around the home.

There were hobbit children running around in the snow throwing snow balls at each other and giggling while their parents watched from the window. There were a few hobbits walking down the paths with carts of wood or food though they looked very miserable. It seemed to the dwarf that the hobbits did not fare well in cold weather. Even if they were bundled up in thick clothing their faces were almost set in a look of sorrow –only the children looked as if they were having a good time with the snow. He did not want to imagine a hobbit living in the Blue Mountains know the cold winter months there were far more deadly than this.

“So where do you come from?” Bilbo asked as he watched the blond dwarf from the fireplace.

“The Blue Mountains,” Fili turned away from the window and smiled a bit at the hobbit, “I have been traveling for a couple of weeks. I ran into some orcs a while back so that is where I got my injuries.”

“Orcs?”

“Oh I assume you never run into those dark creatures here,” Fili sat down at one of the chairs in front of the fire, “Orcs are beings who live in darkness. They have been around on this world since the beginning I believe crawling from the dark pits. All they wish to do is kill and defile anything they touch. We have always done battle with them because they want to take our mines. My uncle Thorin battled with an army of orcs for Moria when I was but a child.”

Bilbo shivered a little at the description of orcs and was very glad that they had never reached the borders of the Shire. They could never defend against such creatures. For some reason, the hobbit felt very comforted that Fili was staying with him right now. He could bet that none of the hobbits knew what an orc was or that such evil was just outside their land. He turned away from the dwarf and set a few logs on the fire to keep it going. Bilbo wanted to ask more questions, but as he returned his gaze back to Fili, the sound of bells from outside rang signaling that it was noon.

“Oh shot, I forgot I need to go see Gaffer.” The hobbit sighed and went to go dress himself in warm clothing. Gaffer’s treatment would end today and he needed to make sure that the Brandybuck twins were doing better since he had seen them last. They had caught the coughing sickness and their poor throats were red raw from their constant coughing. Bilbo was just glad that they did not also have a fever and swelling of their throat. Three children and two adults out of half the town of Hobbiton were taken to the afterlife last winter because of the illness that had spread.

“I will be gone for a few hours Fili, but please make yourself comfortable and rest in the living room if you wish,” Bilbo slipped his healer bag onto his shoulders and bowed his head at Fili, “Try not to push yourself too much while I am gone and I will make you nice for supper.”

The dwarf’s ears picked up on the word supper and he grinned back at the promise of a good meal. “I shall be waiting then.” He said as he watched the hobbit hurry out the door into the cold. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh goodness I am sorry it took a little while to put this chapter up. I kinda caught a cold.
> 
> Good news though! I found a new home and once I get my tax refund back I will be moving into it in less then 15 days at least. Bad news I might be on a small hiatus during the move.

Bilbo was glad to have a guest to stay in his home for a few days during the winter. It was awfully lonely to stay inside his snow bound home without being able to leave and stroll around the paths waving at his neighbors who passed by. Bound by his healer oath, the hobbit took care of Fili and made sure to keep him healthy.  It was hard when the dwarf would want to scratch at the salves he had made for his wounds. The prince was a quick healer and it pleased Bilbo since his patient was a very restless sort. It seemed that Fili could not sit down and enjoy a book or a pleasant conversation. It was also rare if he even spoke about much about his life before coming to the Shire at all. Bilbo thought it was because he was a bit shy, but he was always calm and comfortable around him. A horrifying moment Bilbo had was when he walked in on the blond dwarf changing his clothing and he was met with an eye full of his honor. The situation left the poor hobbit red for a full evening.

The morning was bright and crisp, but the hobbit faced a dilemma; the snow was packed up to his waist. He stared at it for a long while trying to figure out he could go out to do his rounds when a hand lay on his shoulders. The hobbit jumped up and placed his hand over his heart until he realized it was Fili standing behind him.

“Forgive me. I did not mean to frighten you.” Fili laughed very amused by the reaction.

“No it is fine,” Bilbo breathed deeply before continuing, “I was just trying to figure out how I am going to leave my home. I have a few people to go see today, but it had snowed hard last night…”

Fili left the frustrated hobbit only to return a few minutes later with his furred cloak on and a shovel in hand from one of his back rooms. He grinned at Bilbo’s puzzled look before pushing him aside so he could start to shovel the snow aside. Bilbo blushed and waved his arms about trying to stop his guest from doing work like this, but Fili held up his hand.

“You have taken care of me, this is the least I can do for you.” Fili turned his head away to continue his work. “Besides I am back on my feet and strong enough to do some hard labor for you.”

“Still, you are a prince no matter how much you say that you are an exile.”

“But I am also in your debt and I-I feel like we could become friends.” Fili’s voice cracked for only a second, but Bilbo could not tell that Fili was flustered.

From the time the blond dwarf had fell into the bed of the hobbit, he found himself very interested in his day to day life. He would watch him closely as he worked in the kitchen, crushed up herbs at his small work table or write at his desk quietly by himself. He could not understand how someone such as Bilbo could live so comfortably and so carefree. He would never understand the world he came from, or the horrors life would have in store outside of this land. It was as if the Shire was a world set apart, a precious gem that was protected in a glass box. One little push and that box could shatter around them. It made him feel like he should protect Bilbo from the hardships of the outside world, because how could something so small protect himself against an orc or a warg?

A small path started to form and Bilbo followed his patient out towards the road by his house. From his small hill, the hobbit could see that many of the houses had snow packed against their doors and it would be near impossible without help to get to his other patients. Normally, Bilbo would had stayed in his home until the snow had melted, but he had the advantage of a strong dwarf that seemed hearty enough to stand the winter cold. It wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Fili,” Bilbo moved his bag over his shoulder a little nervous to ask such a thing to his guest, “I have to go to other homes and most of their doors are blocked by the falling snow. I was wondering if-“

“You want me to go with you on your rounds and shovel the snow for you?”

“Y-Yes,” Bilbo looked down, “If that is not too much trouble.”

Fili’s smile only grew and wrapped Bilbo’s scarf securely around his neck to keep him warm. “Not at all little hobbit. I am going to enjoy our small outing together since I’ve been stuck in your home now for a few days already.”

“Shall we?” Bilbo gestured towards the road and they walked together down the snow covered path.

The first few patients Bilbo saw were adult hobbits going through the coughing sickness and small fevers that did not give the healer any alarm. They were given their remedies and teas with thanks given to Bilbo as well as gifts of food. Each time the small families met Fili, they were surprised and slightly threatened by him, but after the dwarf smiled at them the hobbit children would rush to his legs and latch on as if they had known him for years. He would pick them up and raise the giggling younglings over his head while Bilbo tended to their parents. A few hobbit mothers and their older daughters would ask the handsome dwarf how he had found his way to Hobbiton and if he would be staying long and he would reply that he did not know how long he would stay in the company of Mister Baggins. Always the dwarf would ignore the question of his previous home.

Fili loved watching Bilbo work with each patient and how much care he had with each one. Not only his knowledge with herbs was very impressive, but his hands were constantly touching and comforting his patients. He would watch at the sick hobbits would light up when Bilbo’s hands were laid upon them in healing. It was far more impressive to the dwarf then any show of skill in the training yard or in the forge. Bilbo’s skill was an art that he could never have or ever accomplish in his life.

The last home on Bilbo’s route was the home of twin Brandybucks who were stricken with a spotted rash over their bodies and a fever. There was deep concern in Bilbo’s eyes as he looked over the younger twin brother and he stroked his hand over his forehead. It seemed as if the young one was not recovering well. The mother hovered at the door holding her handkerchief in her hand and the father sitting down in his chair smoking nonstop.

“Is he alright Bilbo?” Fili asked, his own being filled with worry.

“I’m not sure,” Bilbo’s eyes were blank as he worked with the boy and rubbed healing oils on the red spots, “His body doesn’t seem like it is strong enough to fight off this illness.”

His hands rested against his throat pushing against the swollen area to hear the boy protest in pain. The healer’s brows knitted together and he placed a cool rag over his forehead. There was something dark in his new friend’s eyes and he could not shake off the feeling that this was something Bilbo had seen before. Fili couldn’t stand to sit by and watch so he sat next to the older twin and told him stories about the time he was a child and how he would stay with his brother when he was sick. It seemed to give the boy comfort because he fell asleep after speaking for a few minutes.

When they took their leave from the home, Bilbo was quiet. He had told the parents to send for him if the boy’s condition worsened. Right now the hobbit was deep in thought and he didn’t rush over to the fireplace when they had arrived at Bag End. He went to his desk and started to flip through his many books of the healing arts. Normally his stay at Bag End was a quiet one, but the silence was almost deafening. This whole evening was worrying the dwarf and he did his best to put the kettle on and make Bilbo some tea. It was a good idea in theory until Fili managed to burn himself on the hot metal of the kettle.

Bilbo’s hand grabbed hold of Fili’s wrist and he pulled it under the cool water of the pump. The dwarf was met with a scowl and his head shook in frustration. He did not mean to burn himself, but had never really handled a kettle before. It didn’t seem hard watching Bilbo, but he found he was wrong.

“If you wanted tea, you only had to ask Fili.” Bilbo scolded.

“I was trying to make tea for you. It looks like you really need it.”

Fili met Bilbo’s surprised glace and he moved his free hand to ruffle over his golden curls. He could tell that the hobbit was hurting inside and he just wanted to hold him close and tell him that everything would be okay. But really he didn’t know if it would. The little boy looked very sick and he could see the knowing look in the elder twin’s eyes. Brothers had a bond that was not easily broken and one could tell when the other was slipping away.

“It’s fine Fili,” Bilbo said sternly and pulled away from the prince, “It is all fine…” A lie, and a poorly constructed one, but Fili did not fight against Bilbo walking into the other room to continue his research.

Hours passed by and they did not speak a word to each other. Fili sat curled up in the arm chair by the fire and watched the flames dance over the wood. He could not sleep for some reason and by the Valar he didn’t understand why he had a dark feeling inside his chest. It was like he was standing before a great wave and trying to scream, but it was stuck in his throat. All he could do is stare at the oncoming doom that would wash over him. It was the second time that such a feeling happened to him. Bilbo also seemed to be waiting for it to happen – whatever it was. His eyes would glance up at the door and he would chew on his quill in nervousness.

A pounding at the door in the middle of the night made the two look up suddenly and there were frantic cries for Bilbo to open the door. The hobbit didn’t waste any time to grab his bag by his desk and rush out towards the door meeting the worried parents. Fili followed quickly behind his host leaving his furred coat on his chair. They were talking so quickly that the dwarf could not pick up what had happened. The group returned to the home of the sick twins and from what Fili could see was the younger twin on the bed breathing hard and sweat rolling down his body. The elder twin was by his side holding him close trying to whisper words of comfort. The images were almost too much and he had to look away. Bilbo pushed past everyone and placed the older boy out before closing the door. Everyone stared at the door for a moment and then sat down by the fire.

The elder twin went over to Fili and looked down at him for a moment. There was something sad in his eyes and he reached out to touch his blond braid on his hair.

“When someone dies...” The boy whispered so his parents could not hear him, “Where do they go? Do they vanish in the darkness or do they go somewhere?”

Fili’s chest tightened and he took the boy into his arms to speak with him.

“My uncle told me when my father died that we go to another realm far better than this one. He told me that our Valar Mahal loved his creation so much that when we fall that we will be taken to his halls to await the rebirth of this world and it will be our hammers to build it up again.”

“What is a Valar? Who is Mahal?” The boy asked, blinking up in confusion. “Will everyone go to Mahal?”

“I am not sure little halfling, but the Valar are great beings that we cannot comprehend. They created this world and everything in it. Mahal created the dwarves so we create everything in his honor.”

The elder twin leaned back into the young dwarf’s chest and thought in silence about the things Fili had told him. He did not understand why he had told the boy his stories since Aulë was rarely spoken about to the races outside his own. This knowledge was guarded since a long time ago many of the Second Born (mortal men) did not understand the Valar and the elves deemed the dwarves with caution. There was a time that dwarves and elves once worked together, but something that had happened caused mistrust between the two races.

Fili did not notice the mother walking into the boys’ room until he heard a cry of sorrow ring out from her mouth. He lifted his head and peered into the door to find the younger twin lying pale and still upon his bed. Bilbo was sitting next to him with a look that was blank as stone before he stood and pulled the white sheet over his body. The boy had passed and the soul had fled from the body. The boy in the dwarf’s arms calmly stood and went to his fallen brother in the bed. Yes, Fili could see the despair in his eyes, but there was a strength that was born into him at that moment. His gentle hand lay upon his brother’s heart and he allowed a few tears to roll down his face. The dwarf had to turn his head away and he tried his best to close his ears to the wailing of the boy’s mother.

It did not take long for the pair to return home to Bag End and they did not speak of what had taken place. They had left the parents to their grief and to be together with their son. Bilbo dropped his bag by the door and wandered about the living room until he slumped to his knees in front of the fireplace. Fili watched as the hobbit’s shoulders shook and buried his face into his hands. A child lost in death was something that weighed heavy upon the heart and he must have seen many die from illness.

His sobs broke Fili’s heart and he walked up behind him so he could wrap his arms around him. His face buried into his golden curls and he pulled Bilbo tighter against his chest to try to ease the pain in his heart.  

“It wasn’t your fault,” Fili whispered into his ear, “You did all you could for him. You did not let him die.”

Bilbo tried to speak, but his words were broken between sobs. The hobbit turned in Fili’s arms so he could wrap his own arms around his neck and burry his face into his shoulder. His tears rolled down his skin and soaked his tunic at the neckline. It felt like the glass box that held Bilbo’s life was cracked and fragile at the sight of an innocent’s death. How could one so innocent live in this world and how could he protect him from it?

“Death is not unknown to me,” Bilbo muttered against Fili’s skin, “I have seen whole families cut down by illness, but it does not make the sorrow any less painful.”

“I know Bilbo, I know.” Fili closed his eyes and his arms tightened around his waist. Death was not a stranger to the young dwarf even if he had rarely seen battle in his life upon Middle-Earth. He had seen important comrades fall before his eyes and he could see each of their faces in his mind. When years take him to his death bed, Fili believed he would still see each face clearly. He understood now that this was something he and Bilbo had in common, but it did not ease his worry for the hobbit who had taken him in out of the kindness of his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aulë's second name is Mahal. The dwarves referred to him in that name many times.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh forgive me my wonderful readers I have been so busy this past month I didn't have time to really sit down. I love this fic personally a lot and I wanna continue it. Trust me I have a lot I want to do with it. 
> 
> Anyways! I left you all off on something a bit sad so here we go with a bit more happiness! I promise I am gonna be posting more again. I love you all!

Bilbo had never slept well after a death, especially of a child, but he somehow had slept through the whole night without dreaming of anything.  The light filled the room and he found himself laying on the floor in front of the embers of his fireplace in his living room. He didn’t remember how he had gotten there since everything last night was a blur after he pulled the sheet over the boy’s pale face until he pulled Fili’s furred coat off of him. The dwarf had held him all through the night and allowed him to cry his heart out until there was nothing left inside him. But there was no sign of Fili anywhere and Bilbo felt alone in that moment. The hobbit never thought he needed anyone since he lived a life of intentional solitude, but what Fili did for him was more than any gesture of love and kindness he had ever received from anyone outside his family.

The sound of chopping was brought to the hobbit’s attention and he stumbled over to the window look outside. There was the dwarf wearing only his boots and trousers in the snow chopping wood with an axe. The blood in Bilbo’s body went straight to his cheeks and he had to look away from the sight of steam rolling off his heated body in the cold air. How could he be out there chopping wood like that in the freezing cold? Bilbo blinked a little confused at why Fili was even out there in the first place.

Pushing open the window, Bilbo leaned out and yelled towards the blond dwarf. “What in the name of all that is good are you doing Fili? Get inside before you catch a cold!”

Fili’s head turned up and he smiled a little at the fussy hobbit. At least he seemed to feel a little better this morning.

“Are you being a fussy hobbit again?” Fili answered as he went back to work cutting firewood.

“Now! I told you to get inside now!” Bilbo yelled almost desperately.

There was something frightening in Bilbo’s voice that made Fili stop his work and stare at him. It was as if he was scared for Fili’s life and he wished to spare him any further pain. He laid his axe aside and walked into the hole where Bilbo was waiting in the living room. He had warm towel in hand waiting for the dwarf and started to rub the cold sweat from his bare skin.

“You will catch a cold if you do not dry off,” Bilbo said his voice tempered by anger and worry, “If you catch a cold you could die…I do not wish for this to happen! You are under my roof and my care! Never go outside again without suitable clothing! Promise me!”

Fili allowed his host to baby him like he was a child since he could understand why Bilbo was acting like this. It was the least he could do. His firm, yet gentle hands reached out to hold onto the hobbit’s smaller ones and stilled his movements so he could look down into his eyes. There was something almost broken inside the healer’s eyes and Fili couldn’t help, but stroke along his golden curls to sooth him as best as he can. He had never seen someone take death so hard, but try so hard to keep the mask of strength upon his face.

Death was a part of life. It was the end of the journey and a beginning of a new one. Still death was hard for Bilbo to understand and why it took people away from this world when their lives had just started. Many nights the healer would lie in his bed in sorrow when he lost a patient. He would stare up at the ceiling and wonder what could he had done better or right to save their lives. Did he not use the right herbs? Did he not get to them in time? Was there any other way to save them from their illness and pain? Death took people into his embrace without prejudice or judgment of one’s deeds. It was something that no one could understand until they stared right into his eyes when he calls you to the realms beyond Middle-Earth.

“Bilbo?”

The hobbit blinked a little and tilted his head up to lock eyes with the dwarf holding his hands. Their heads were close and he could also feel Fili’s breath against his own lips. He didn’t know how long he had been holding his hands, but his cheeks flushed shyly and he pulled away from the dwarf.

“I just know how bad a common cold can kill someone,” Bilbo muttered and put the towel aside so he could start making breakfast for the both of them, “Without treatment that is.”

“I’m sorry Bilbo, I just noticed you were very low on fire wood so I thought I should cut some up for you. It is a big job and I knew you needed your sleep.”

Bilbo gave Fili a small hum to tell that he was listening, but his mind had wandered elsewhere to try and calm himself of the sudden warmth he felt in the pit of his stomach. The prince just smiled as he watched the shy hobbit start to fry up small cuts of potatoes in an iron skillet before he turned to pull his tunic on so he could go outside again to finish cutting the firewood. He could never understand how such a small thing like Bilbo could cause such a ruckus like that, but then again it seems that the smallest things in this world caused the most discord.

The sound of chopping continued outside until the healer had called for the dwarf to come inside for breakfast. Fili was met with a large omelet with large pieces of ham cooked in and cheese sprinkled on top just how he liked it as well as a large mug of ale to warm his body up. He thanked his host before digging into the plate that was set before him with a delighted moan. No one was a good as a cook as Bilbo in his eyes. Even Dis, his mother, would burn a few things here or there, but not Bilbo. Burning food to him was like swearing at the dinner table – one just didn’t do it. 

“So,” Bilbo said finally after being quiet for so long, “I know winter has a few more weeks to go and I do not know where you are heading when spring’s warmth takes hold of the land. Are you planning on staying with me until spring time, or do you wish to stay much longer than that?”

The question caught the prince by surprise since he had not thought his stay at Bag End through. Had he assumed he would live there with Bilbo? Maybe he had, but he should not impose on the hobbit anymore.

“I can leave once spring comes,” Fili answered softly, turning his eyes down to his food, “I know I have been a burden to you since I eat like three fully grown hobbits as you say. I know you cannot afford to feed me much longer.”

“No I cannot,” The dwarf’s heart clenched in pain, “So that is why you shall get some kind of job to support yourself in my home.”

Fili looked up and his eyes widen at Bilbo who was taking out his long pipe to smoke some Old Toby while he spoke to him.

“I see that you are very strong and after what you did for me yesterday and…last night, I cannot allow you go off into the world unprepared. You have no rations, you do not have much traveling gear that is not falling apart, and a little bit of money on the road can help you very much.”  He inhaled the smoke, before blowing a perfect ring out from his mouth. “So what I am offering is the chance for odd jobs for now since winter is still upon us and many hobbits would truly enjoy someone to shove snow off the paths and chop firewood for their hearth. If you have a skill, then when it is spring we can introduce you throughout town.”

“And how long, pray tell, do you think would be a suited amount of time until I can travel again?”

Bilbo thought for a long moment as he stared off into space. “A year,” He said before nodding to himself, “A long year should due until next spring has arrived.”

A year with the hobbit? A long year with Bilbo Baggins, the fussy hobbit healer who had saved his life from the verge of death. Why did that sound so wonderful to Fili? Never did the prince believe he would be welcomed to stay another week, let alone a whole year until next spring. Was Mahal that kind to look down upon the exile and provide him with this blessing? If it was Mahal’s doing or some other Valar who had taken pity on him, he would take whatever he could get.

“I accept, Bilbo.” Fili bowed his head and let a large smile grace his face.

“Good,” Bilbo huffed a bit and nodded, “Very good.”

Something about the hobbit seemed shy and Fili couldn’t help, but chuckle at how Bilbo stood up and walked around the living room for a bit to act as if he was doing something important. Such a fussy being, but Fili didn’t think he could see Bilbo in any other way.

Bilbo sat down at his desk to finish his pipe, but his heart inside his chest was racing. He had offered his home to the handsome dwarf for a whole year? He had never lived with anyone besides his family who had either left him or had died. Of course he had already pushed a few things aside in one room to make a proper sleeping area for Fili, but he never thought he would have him stay that long, or did he? Bilbo enjoyed the prince’s company and even if he was a bit odd to him, he was very polite and very helpful around the house. No, Bilbo needed to get through his head that he didn’t offer his home to the dwarf because he found him attractive, or loved how his blue eyes flickered in the fire light, or how he never slept so well then in the arms of Fili when he felt his spirit break over the child’s death. No it just couldn’t be possible and that was that.

“Blacksmith,” A voice called and Bilbo coughed up white smoke a bit startled.

“W-What?”

Fili was staring over at him and smiling happily as he spoke, “I’m a blacksmith by trade. I think I might find work very easily around here if you are in need of one.”

A blacksmith? Great, Bilbo thought with a sigh, now my floors will never be clean. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the long wait. Just so much of my life seems to get in the way of my creativity.

Spring was upon the pair living at Bag End before they knew it. The snow had been slowly melting away and the green buds upon the trees already started to peek out. More hobbits started to come out of their holes and prepare for the warmth of the spring air. The animals were brought out more often from their pens into the landscape, the farmers started to survey their fields for planting, and many young hobbit maids were busy airing out their homes for cleaning. Children were about stomping in the mud puddles from cold shower the Shire had gotten last night and their mothers yelled at them as a few rushed back with dirty feet, skirts and trousers.

Fili was very much appreciated around Hobbiton since he would cut their firewood and clear paths in front of their doors for them for a little bit of money. Bilbo’s reputation had helped the dwarf greatly since he was a very valued and respectable hobbit in the community. The blond stranger soon caught the attention of every farmer’s daughter, but to their surprise he was only ever friendly and polite to them despite their best efforts to flirt with him. The dwarf’s host had no idea why he would reciprocate the attention, but Fili just laughed at Bilbo one night when he finally asked,

“I think they are sweet girls,” He said with a small grin, “But I’m really not one for the lasses.”

This surprising information caused Bilbo to look at his guest in a new light and only caused his thoughts to wander often. Yes, he was no stranger to the affections and touches of another male, but he was well above the age of courting and love play to have dalliances with this golden exiled prince. No one in the town could understand why Bilbo did not pursue a relationship with anyone, but ever since his parents died he could not bring himself to suffer through that pain again. His mother died first from a spotted sickness when she was tending to patients afflicted with the disease and his father soon followed out of grief. The young Baggins had to watch his father walk from room to room with a blank face and eyes dark with sorrow almost as if he was looking for her.

He swore he would never put himself in danger of a broken heart, but that started to look more and more improbable as he spent more and more time with Fili.

The birds were singing softly as Bilbo opened the window and let the cool air into his home. It had started to warm up and the days were becoming brighter. Fili was outside clearing away some weeds and stones from his herb garden so Gaffer would have an easier time planting some fresh herbs with his limp. The gardener had managed to slip on some more ice after being well for a week and twisted his leg badly. Luckily nothing was broken and the muscle had to be massaged and stretched a couple of times a week to regain full motion.

There was a hiss of pain and Bilbo poked his head out the window to look at Fili in the garden.

“How are you doing out there Fili?” Bilbo called out.

“Pretty good, though I found some plants with small thorns on them…I will have to get some gloves to pull them up.”

Suddenly two pair of gardening gloves hit the dwarf on the head and he let out a small laugh. They were small, but they would due for the moment until he could have someone make him larger gloves. He was already making friends with the locals and Bilbo made sure they were people of notable trades. Fili had set up agreements to trade with seamstresses to fix many of their tools for traveling clothing and outfits for work in the forge since he did not bring them with him from the Blue Mountains. He had left in a great hurry and left behind many belongings that he cherished.

Fili let out a small sigh and stabbed into the dirt with his small shovel a few times before the tight feeling in his chest slowly went away. He could not thing of that anymore, this was his home now.

_This was his home now…_

Humming filled the air and Fili looked up at the open window watching the hobbit walk back and forth cleaning his home while carrying on a happy tune. The way the sunlight flashed through his honey colored hair was lovely and the dwarf enjoyed how Bilbo lit up when he stepped into a light up area of a room. It was as if hobbits were like the animals of hibernation – sleeping through the winter only to come alive again with vigor when the sun melted the snow. Even if he had lived with Bilbo for a several weeks, Fili had never seen this type of energy in his friend. It was refreshing and calmed his heart from the pains of his past. Yes he could get use to this.

But it was only for a year and then he was expected to leave.

The stinging pain returned again, but this time a little worse than before. Why was that, he thought to himself sadly.

“Fili,” Bilbo’s soothing voice made Fili look up and ignore his thoughts, “I’m going to pack our lunches. I need to go into town to pick up a few things and you need to meet with someone.”

“Who?”

“Someone that owns a forge.”

A yes, Fili shook his head, he would need a forge to work here during the warmer mouths of the year. To fulfill his promises of traded good and repairs he needed to become friendly with this owner.

“Let me wash up and we shall be on our way.” Fili called back and left the gardening tools there as he walked inside.

He watched Bilbo huff a bit in annoyance when he tracked in dirt and mud, but they were going to spend a few days cleaning anyways and his floors were the least of his worries right now since there was dust thick in the air. Papers and maps were laid out on the tables and old books were stacked everywhere. He truly had been a very busy hobbit this morning.

Bilbo waited patiently for Fili to clean himself up and brush the tangles from his blond hair until he looked reasonable. He found it oddly interesting to watch Fili maintain his hair and beard, making sure his braids were nice and neat. His guest had told him that their braids and beards were almost like status symbols in his culture and hair and beard that was not well kept was looked down upon. A habit he could not break even in exile.

“I must say,” The hobbit said proudly as he and Fili walked from Bag End, “You keep yourself up very nicely. Better than most around here. I can see why the lasses wish for you to return their affections.”

Fili only blushed and took the wrapped lunches from Bilbo’s hands to carry for him.

“You know I do not want to hurt their feelings, but I will save my affections for my One.”

“Your One?”

The dwarf thought a while as he gathered his thoughts to explain what it meant. “In my culture, every dwarf has a kind of soulmate we call our One. It is the person we would die for at any given moment, the person we cannot live without once we laid eyes upon them, the person that we want to spend the rest of our lives with. This person can be male or female since we do not look down on two men or women bonding together.”

Bilbo nodded with a small hum.

“That kind of love is not really looked down upon here, but one must grow up and settle down with the person of their choosing.” The hobbit sighed a bit knowing that there were already whispers throughout the town about him being odd no matter how valuable he was to them. “Male or female it just isn’t proper for a hobbit to stay single for a long time.”

“But you do not have anyone.”

At that moment, Fili knew he had said the wrong thing. He turned his head to see Bilbo’s bottom lip tremble, but stay silent as they continued to walk. He had never been known for saying the right things. Kili was better at that. His brother always knew what to say at the right time when it was needed while Fili stumbled on his words. The prince could tell that the hobbit was hurt deeply by what he had said and didn’t know what else to say to make it better.

The silence continued between them as they reached the market that was now crowded with hobbits selling and trading their goods. The air was sweet with dried herbs that were hanging on poles behind vender carts and there loud calls of many farm animals that were lead by ropes into the streets. The folk of Hobbiton were coming together alive with the spirit of spring in their hearts. Fili knew that his friends would had loved this since many of them had fine trades that could be offered here, but that was all pushed aside as he watched a very bitter Bilbo make his way through the crowd. The sight of the market had not softened him from their earlier conversation.

Inside, Bilbo wanted to smack Fili for his rash and rude words. This was the first time he had heard something so unpleasant come from his lips when he had always been so polite. It was true what the prince had said, but he didn’t have to point it out. Bilbo guarded his heart and he didn’t care what anyone thought about him – not his extended relations or his house guest.

It was a painful reminder that he might never have someone to share the warmth of his heart or the sorrows of his job as a healer like his mother did. He just could not find that connection that he had witnessed as a child from his parents. Bilbo wanted love - the kind of love that was gentle and soft, the kind where he could come home from his work and find someone waiting there to take care of him not the other way around. He longed for gentle hands and soft lips of a lover who understood his pain, his loss, his heart. But alas the hobbit found no such connection, only lasses wanting to settle down to have as many children as they could or lads who wanted a tumble in his bed.

The forge was in the center of the square and the owner, Marcus Brown, was becoming far too old to keep it running. His sons had run off to become traders in Bree or work in their forge for better payment so there was a growing fear in the old hobbit’s heart that someday his forge might fade away once he was gone. All the blacksmith needed was someone to run it for a little while until he could get a few young apprentices to take over the labor.

Bilbo had been informed about this travesty, so he sent a letter to Master Brown telling him that he was going to bring him a skilled dwarf to keep his forge running until his business was out of danger.

The old hobbit looked like he had worked all his life to Fili and was happy to find someone that would understand the meaning of hard labor. Marcus was a hardy fellow with tanned skin from the fire and white curls that were pulled back by a leather thong. Even if he was old, he still worked the forge and wore the uniform of a blacksmith proudly.

“So this is the fellow, Bilbo?” Master Brown said and looked the prince up and down before chuckling.

“Yes,” Bilbo gestured to his guest beside him as they entered the forge building, “This is Fili of the Blue Mountains.”

“He lived a pretty good life before coming here, did he?”

“I did live better than others, but my family prided themselves on being skilled blacksmiths.” Fili defended himself with a flash of pink across his cheeks. “I assure you I am more than capable of working this forge.”

“I was only jesting boy,” The old hobbit cackled as he saw Fili’s cheeks only reddened, “You better get use to this, boy. I am old enough to not watch my tongue anymore like these younglings around here.”

The two stared at each other for a bit and Bilbo almost felt like it was a mistake for bring him here but they started to laugh and Fili pat the older hobbit’s shoulder.

“I think I shall enjoy working here.” Fili said and turned to Bilbo with a gentle smile. “I just need a few things before I can start.”

Marcus shook his head and went to a large chest that was in the corner of the room. When he opened it, he retrieved a large leather apron and handed it over to the dwarf prince. “Take this lad. I have no use for it and the tools here are for you to use. I do not mind for you to do as you please so long as might teach a few of the young ones I bring here to take over when you finally leave.”

“Thank you, Master Brown.”  

“No, it is I who should be thanking you for helping an old hobbit out.” He smiled at the two and sat down in his chair. “Now I wish for you to come tomorrow morning ready for work. Is that clear lad?”

“Of course, sir.”

The pair left the forge and Fili slung the apron over his shoulder with a proud smile only to have it fade when he caught Bilbo’s eye. There was still the bitterness there and the prince only lowered his gaze to the ground. Even if the day seemed to be going so well, that comment hung between them only darkening his host’s mood. Sure, Bilbo seemed happy that he had gotten a job, but he could tell there was a wound in the halfling’s heart that he had caused. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fili's Royal Crest - http://ratha-firesong.tumblr.com/post/43293257558/fili-was-to-have-lots-of-small-throwing-weapons


End file.
